1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,977 discloses a device connector to be fixed to a case of a device. This device connector has a case-side housing to be fixed to the case of the device while being covered by a case-side shell made of metal, and a mating housing to be connected to the case-side housing while being covered by a mating shell made of metal. A bolt is used to fix the case-side shell and the case-side housing to the case. The mating housing then is fit lightly to the case-side housing. A connecting bolt on the mating shell then is tightened into the case-side shell to connect the mating housing and the case-side housing and also to fix the mating shell and the case-side shell in an electrically connected state.
The fixing bolt and the connecting bolt of the above described connector may be identical or similar. Thus, an operator may break the fixing bolt by erroneously further tightening the fixing bolt during the connecting operation or may cause rattling of the case-side housing by erroneously loosening the fixing bolt during a connector separating operation.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent an operator from erroneously accessing a fixing bolt.